


Glossary for Perfect Match series

by mgdigby



Category: Perfect Match - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgdigby/pseuds/mgdigby
Summary: In the two-book series, Perfect Match: Book One and Perfect Match: Book Two, many foreign words are used. This glossary gives definitions and background for some of the terms used in the books.





	Glossary for Perfect Match series

Glossary for the Perfect Match Series

Jpn: Japanese

Heb: Hebrew

Yid: Yiddish

 

anta (Jpn): an informal way of saying you, a more formal way is anata.

atashi (Jpn): a feminine pronoun for oneself.

bari-tachi (Jpn): someone who takes the dominant role in a sexual relationship without reciprocation, stone.

boi-tachi (Jpn): a masculine-identifying top, a stone butch. 

beit din (Heb): the test for converting to Judaism. As Jews do not prosetylize, those wishing to convert are traditionally refused a few times before they are recognized.

beppin-san (Jpn): a beautiful woman.

bian (Jpn): a casual term for a lesbian, generally used only within the gay community.

blintz (Yid): a rolled savory pancake with cheese filling, apparently the way to a nice Jewish girl’s heart.

boku (Jpn): the masculine version of atashi. Usually used by young men, but acceptable for women who wish to appear strong and independent.

bonjiri (Jpn): chicken tail.

bube (Yid): grandmother.

CC Lemon: a kind of lemon-flavored soft drink that is touted to contain 50 lemons’ worth of vitamin C per 500 ml bottle.

-chan (Jpn): diminutive suffix, usually for females or as a nickname.

chiku (Jpn): a small prick or sting.

-cho (Jpn): the name given to a block of buildings or a small area in a town, used as part of the street address.

Chu-Hi (Jpn): a fizzy, adult beverage containing alcohol (usually shochu or vodka) mixed with fruit juice and is the fuel behind the writing of this novel series.

chutzpa (Yid): guts, nerve.

dakko (Jpn): to hold a small child in front of the body using both arms.

desho/deshou (Jpn): a word at the end of a sentence indicating uncertainty or a question, analogous to “Right?” which is spelled “Eh?” in Canadian.

desu (Jpn): word indicating the end of a declarative sentence in semi-formal speech.

dozo (Jpn): please, or go ahead.

enka (Jpn): traditional but slightly modern Japanese music. Analogous to country music in America.

eruv (Heb): a delineated area in a neighborhood that is technically inside a dwelling to allow for carrying of objects on the Sabbath.

etchi (Jpn): a cute way to call someone dirty/naughty. Taken from the first letter “h” of hentai (pervert), which the writer of this series maintains she is not even though she wrote all those...ahem...scenes.

futon (Jpn): a simple frameless bed consisting of a pallet on the floor (shiki-buton) and a cover (kake-buton) which is usually folded up and stored when not in use.

gaijin (Jpn):the shortened word for foreigner (gaikokujin) which is considered abrupt and uncomplimentary, literally outsider.

gero (Jpn): puke.

gochiso-sama (Jpn): said when finishing a meal or to indicate TMI/PDA has taken place.

gochujang/kochujan (Kor/Jpn): spicy, concentrated red sauce.

gomen nasai (Jpn): I’m sorry.

Graph (Jpn): one of the official magazines for the Takarazuka Revue all-female theatre troupe which features elaborate photo spreads and posters, interviews, and information about current and upcoming productions and is totally not considered “spank material” by the author.

Gut yontif/Chag sareach (Heb): traditional greetings used at Passover.

gyoza (Jpn): originally Chinese, crescent shaped savory dumplings usually filled with minced pork, garlic, and chives, steamed then fried in a frying pan.

hanko (Jpn): an officially-registered wooden or plastic seal engraved with either the Chinese characters or the phonetic characters of the bearer’s family name, used in place of a signature.

haori (Jpn): a traiditonal front-opening jacket that is worn over a kimono or yukata.

hentai/etchi (Jpn): perverted, the first letter “h” becomes the short form, etchi.

hey-hey-hey-hey (Jpn): referencing a now-defunt TV show called Toribia no Izumi (Spring of Trivia) where the surprisingness of the trivia presented is measured in how many times the guests on the panel press a button that says, “Hey” which is the sound a surprised person is said to make.

hyuu hyuu (Jpn): similar to wooh wooh! when expressing the hotness of a situation.

-incho (Jpn): medical facility director.

irasshaimase (irasshai) (Jpn): welcome.

itadakimasu (Jpn): said before eating, literally, I gratefully partake.

junkai bus (Jpn): a community bus that usually operates at a fixed, low rate and travels in a circle to main points around the town such as post office, local city office, hospital etc.

kampai (Jpn): cheers! bottoms up!

kanten jelly (Jpn): jelly powder made from seaweed instead of animal-based gelatin.

kashikomarimashita (jpn): certainly! used mainly in the service industry.

keshet (Heb): rainbow.

Kiddush (Heb): a blessing said over wine.

kinoko-no-yama (Jpn): a chocolate snack shaped like a mushroom.

kira-kira naming (Jpn): a creative naming trend where the reading of a name doesn’t follow standard patterns.

kogaku-iryou hoken (Jpn): a free program where you register with your local city office before receiving treatment at a hospital, and receive a guarantee that limits the cost of necessary medical procedures.

ko-neko-chan (Jpn): kitten, a term of endearment.

konna atashi (Jpn): who me?

konnichi-wa (kon’chi yaa) (Jpn): hello/good afternoon.

Kosei-yakuba (Jpn): public legal office.

-kun (Jpn): suffix used when addressing a younger male or a subordinate.

laila tov (Heb): good night.

lobus (Yid): scoundrel or rascal.

Loxonin (Jpn): the strongest painkiller available without a prescription.

macher (Yid): upstart, poser.

mama-san (Jpn): the owner of a bar, usually refers to a female but is widely used for a gay male owner even if he is not particularly effeminate.

mamzer (Yid): bastard.

megillah (Yid): a story of great length, kind of like Perfect Match ended up being.

meiwaku (Jpn): troubling or bothering others, an imposition.

mensch (Yid): an upstanding guy.

mikoshi (Jpn): a portable shrine taken out at festivals, usually carried on the shoulders of the participants.

momo-gushi (Jpn): chicken thigh meat grilled on a wooden skewer.

nabe (Jpn): hotpot, a communal meal cooked on a gas grill at the table, also onabe which refers to butch lesbians.

nabe-shatsu (Jpn): a chest binder, usually made from power mesh and can extend from the shoulders to the waist, used to reduce the appearance of breasts and present a more streamlined, masculine shape.

nanika nomu? (Jpn): would you like something to drink? in a friendly, casual way.

neko (Jpn): cat, or colloquially pillow princess, the passive sexual partner in a lesbian relationship, uke in gay male relationships.

obi (Jpn): the sash of a kimono or yukata, usually ornate and made of stiff, wide fabric and is extremely fussy and difficult to tie by yourself.

odaijini (Jpn): take care, a standard greeting from healthcare professionals and when addressing an ill person.

o-jousan (Jpn): lady, princess.

okama (Jpn): referring to a pot used to cook rice, or an effeminate gay man. Apparently cooking is very gay in Japan.

omedeto (Jpn): congratulations!

osu/mesu (Jpn): male/female, usually referring to animals.

oton (Jpn): casual word for father.

otsuya (Jpn): a wake in the Buddhist tradition, held before the formal funeral.

oyasumi (Jpn): good night

oyobidashi (Jpn): used to page someone.

pareve (Heb): foods which, according to Kosher rules are neither in the meat or milk group and can be served with both. Most vegetables and soy products fall into this category. 

paskudnik (Yid): a nasty, disgusting person.

Pesach (Heb): Passover, a week-long religious event that falls in late March/early to mid April.

PHS: personal handyphone system, a kind of mobile phone that is usually used with a local network.

pischer (Yid): a pisser, wet-behind-the-ears, clueless, a newbie.

Pokari Sweat: a sports drink in Japan, a pokari is said to be a small garment sumo wrestlers wear under their mawashi (decorative loincloth).

prostak (Yid): a course, vulgar person.

Purim (Heb): a Jewish festival similar to Halloween where costumes and uninhibited drinking and carousing are encouraged.

rakugo (Jpn): comedic storytelling that relies on the teller’s facial expressions and voice instead of props.

rezu (Jpn): short for “lesbian”, considered impolite.

riba (Jpn): reversible, a person who is comfortable being both a pitcher and a catcher in a sexual relationship, used for both M/M and F/F.

ryokai (Jpn): roger that!

ryokan (Jpn): a traditional-style inn, usually with access to either a hot spring or other communal bathing facility and generous meal service.

-san (Jpn): suffix similar to Mr./Mrs./Ms. When speaking Japanese, the family name comes first.

seku (Jpn): sexuality, referring to the role one prefers to take in the bedroom.

seku-mai (Jpn): sexual minority, LGBTQ+

sensei (Jpn): a term of respect, used for a number of jobs including teachers, lawyers, doctors, as well as artists and craftspeople.

Shabbat/shabbos (Heb/Yid): the Jewish holy day, starts at sundown on Friday and ends at sundown on Saturday. During shabbos, a number of activities are limited or forbidden, such as driving, writing, tearing things, cooking, operating electric devices etc. These restrictions can be broken in an emergency or life-threatening situation.

shabbat shalom (Heb): greeting on the Sabbath.

shickered (Yid): three sheets to the wind, pickled, sloshed, well-rounded, plastered, feeling no pain, tanked.

shishito (Jpn): a small green chili pepper, it’s not spicy but bitter.

shmendrick (Yid): a screwup, fans of Peter S. Beagle’s The Last Unicorn will be familiar with Shmendrick the Magician.

SMAP: a now-disbanded boy band whose members are famous for being not very good at singing or dancing, but entertaining nonetheless. SMAP stands for Sports Music Assemble People.

sunda hanashi (Jpn): discussion over, this topic is no longer up for discussion.

tachi (Jpn): the top in a sexual relationship, some variations include: bari-tachi (stone), boi-tachi (stone butch), ska-tachi (femme top, literally skirt-tachi).

Takarazuka Revue Troupe: an all-female theatre troupe most famous for its androgynous members who play male roles, present as masculine in their daily lives, dance with and kiss their feminine counterparts, have hordes of rabid female fans who shower them in love letters and home-cooked meals, and are totally not gay at all.

takenoko-no-sato (Jpn): a chocolate snack with a cookie center that is shaped like a bamboo shoot.

takoyaki (Jpn): spherical dumplings containing octopus bits.

tatami (Jpn): rush floor mats.

-tencho (Jpn): suffix meaning the manager of a shop.

tsimmes (Yid): a fuss.

tsukisoi kata (Jpn): accompanying person.

uchi no hito (Jpn): a way to refer to one’s own spouse or partner, non gender-specific.

wazato (Jpn): on purpose.

yabu (Jpn): a hospital or clinic that is “black”, unreliable or shady, a yabu-isha is a doctor whose medical knowledge and integrity is suspect.

Yahrzeit candle (Heb): a specially decorated candle used for mourning.

youshien-gumi (Jpn): formal adoption, the process where a person legally cuts ties with their original family and becomes the ward of another family. Sometimes used in the gay community instead of marriage where the older member of the couple adopts the younger one.

yukata (Jpn): a light, cotton robe worn in summer.

zayde (Yid): grandfather.

zhlub (Yid): slob, ham-fisted idiot.


End file.
